Test Of Will
by MikuxLuka401
Summary: I will not allow to see me cry. No matter how much what you are doing hurts me, in both body and mind. Warnings inside. BRS/DM Very dark.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry about the lack of an update to my Candy Boy fic but stuff has just been goin on and I'm just not in a good mood. I'm pretty sad that Stage, the piece I put the most work, time, and emotional detail into, actually did the worst review wise of the series so I'm probably gonna take a break for awhile as apparently people don't like it when I try hard. So fuck it.

Warnings: Yuri, rape, character death.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The figure was bathed in the light of the moon and was walking casually away from the scene behind it. The air around it was calm and the outline of breasts and hips made it apparent the figure was a female. Her face showed only amusement with her lips curled into a small smile. It was as if she didn't just take the lives of three men without even a hint of regret. The dilapidated buildings that surrounded the girl in her late teens made the echo of her footsteps almost deafening.<p>

The reason she was so calm? She wanted this. Wanted to kill the men, well not men specifically, but anything that could die she killed it with one sole meaning. To draw the attention of a certain hero. The only person in the god-forsaken world they lived in that still had some semblance of humanity. The only reason she ever did _anything_ in this life anymore was for the sole reason that the other person would take notice of her. On her way back to the place she always awaited the hero' arrival the black clad girl never lost the small smile that played at her pale thin lips.

The girl is dressed in a black trench coat that reaches to her pale calves and is left unbuttoned, exposing a tight form fitting V-neck shirt underneath. On her bottom half is a pair of black form fitting shorts that go to her mid calf as well. On her feet are a pair of black high heeled shoes that expose the top part of her foot. The girl' figure is lithe and slightly tall. Though the trench coat hides them, slim yet powerful muscles are visible underneath the pale, almost white, smooth but scared skin. The warrior' hair was styled in a way that most of it fell to her shoulders but two locks of it hung down to her breasts.

The smile widened at the appearance of another figure this one was also a girl in her late teens yet slightly younger than the girl in front of her. This one is clad in only a bikini top and short shorts that were accompanied by a sheath for the girl' katana. The younger one' hair is tied back into twin tails of jet black hair that hung down to her knees. Finishing her outfit is a cape that had a silver star placed between her shoulder blades.

The two girls were the famous Black Rock Shooter and the infamous Dead Master.

Smoldering emerald met ice blue and a silent battle ensued. Each body poised and tensed, ready to defend if the other should attack but ready to attack if given the opportunity. Neither one willing to back down from the unspoken challenge.

The ice blue eyed girl outstretched her hand and held it out to the emerald. The hand is open and though the girl does not call herself prideful she does have dignity. The constant re-occurrence of this gesture is the closest thing the girl will come to begging. They have been locked in this pattern for years. One silently pleading and the other ignoring the plea and commencing to ignite the never ending battle.

The older warrior summoned two large green tinted skulls with gleaming green eyes that always seemed to glow with unhindered malice. The floating monstrosities were twice the size that of the one commanding them and at least three times the size of their target. As quickly as the appearance of the skulls, Black Rock had drawn the black and silver blade from it's sheath and stood ready gripping the hilt in both hands.

The silent battle continued but this was not ordinary. Normally the warriors would be enganged in physical combat by now and the emerald was usually the one to get things started. But now a drastic change has occurred even though on the outside it near impossible to detect; the emerald warrior was rocking back and forth. The movement was very slight and it was as if the girl were hesitating and the back and forth internal war was being shown unconsciously. It was not clear why this hesitance was happening but the sapphire warrior could see that Dead Master was trying to bury something behind those burning emerald orbs.

Seeming to have made a decision Dead Master drew back the scythe to above her head and swung down. With this motion the skulls charged forward and confusion was evident in the girl' eyes as the warrior easily dodged one skull and deflected the other with a horizontal strike. The skull she dodged circled around and headed straight for the small warrior. The warrior quickly stepped out of the way and punched the monstrosity in the side, this sent the creature careening into it's twin.

Both skulls returned to either side of the emerald warrior and glared at Black Rock with promised revenge. A small smile played at the older warrior' lips which only served to cause the younger' frown to deepen and scrunch her eyebrows. Her opponent' apparent hesitance had caused the girl to become unsure of what action to take. Black Rock _knew_ Dead Master inside and out along with her attacks and battle strategies. But something was very strange now, that attack, why was it so short? Why did it seem like it was only stalling? There was no strategy behind it, head on and even considering the skulls size it was slow. Strategically speaking it is far more advantageous for Dead Master to distract the girl with an attack of her own then strike with the skulls; their speed is far to slow to even hit Black Rock head on. One would think that considering their many, _many_ battles Dead Master would also be keen of how fast her young opponent is.

The blue eyed warrior let out a growl of frustration, _'What the hell is going on?'_ Not one to be outdone, Black Rock decided that two can play at this game. She dashed forward and flash stepped to directly in front of her older opponent and vertically sliced downward with both hands on the hilt. An anticipating smirk twisted her lips as her action had the desired reaction. Dead Master may want to play battle of brute power today but she was in no mood to play such games and she was going to end this _now_.

Dead Master evaded by stepping to the right and upwardly swung her scythe. The older warrior' intended target wanted this however and parted her left hand from the swords hilt. Due to the fact that she was still leaning forward Black rock received a relatively deep cut down her shoulder. Seeing the crimson liquid stain her blade first, Dead Master smiled and glared victoriously at her opponent. The emerald warrior' countenance turned surprised however when she saw that Black Rock was still smiling as well. In the split second of victory she forgot that Black Rock still had her katana in her right hand. The hero' smile twisted into a smirk again, twisting her body to the left Black Rock hefted the weapon upwards with all her strength and made a long slice from Dead Master' stomach to her shoulder.

Unlike her opponent however, the fact that the other warrior still had her weapon in hand did not escape her. The blue eyed hero quickly jumped back and grabbed onto her wounded shoulder, Dead Master' cut had also severed her bikini string and now had to hold it in place and also to stop the bleeding. The girl was still smirking despite her injury as her plan had worked and she could safely enjoy her victory as Dead Master fell to her knees and attempted to contain her screams of pain while spitting out blood.

The other warrior weakly glared at her opponent while clutching at her wound but fear grabbed a place in her twisting gut. She didn't like the look in her old rival' eyes, there was always a certain humanity in the azure obs. A certain rationality that was absent in the staggering savages that were left in the decrepit world. But now there was nothing. Nothing in the glacier like bright blue eyes that were so cold they could make ice seem warm. Weakly lifting her arm in an attempt to command the skull monstrosities, Dead Master froze in her action when Black Rock charged forward again and swung down. A sharp crippling pain across her face, an exploding pain in her forearm and then blackness.

* * *

><p>AN This is where the T part ends. I separated this into two chapters so that the people who only read my T stories still get the message that I'm taking a break. I'll post the final part when I feel like typing it out, I already have most of it done in written written form. This also will probably not have very much plot, it originally started out as just a test to see if I could write outside detail, seeing as how most of my other stories are based on internal/emotional character detail and more less lacked the earlier.

Reviews are nice and bring me out of my depression and give me incentive to write :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Weeeeel an idea hit me and I decided to add a twist to the end. I leave up to you readers weather or not you would like me to continue with the story line or end it with this chapter.

When I say this is M that means it well deserves the rating! You have been forewarned. By the way, I have only watched 3 eps of the BRS anime so this is based on the OVA events, meaning that the BRS and DM in this fic are based on that. All of the variations of BRS do not exist nor do the extra villains.

Warnings: Yuri, rape.

P.S Watch out for cockroaches.

* * *

><p>Dead Master opened her eyes a crack and immediately shut them due to the aching pain in her forehead. The girl' face now adorned a diagonal crimson slash that ran from the left side of her forehead, across the bridge of her nose and ended to just under her right eye. There was also a sharp pain in her chest every time she shifted. Her chest also adorned a crimson slash, this one being so big it almost separated her shirt. The wound extended from the top right side of her hip, over the side of her left breast and ended at her left collar bone.<p>

The black clad Villain opened her eyes once more and blinked until they could focus to survey her surroundings. She was in what she guessed to be a tall building that had bars for windows, the way in which the bars were set were reminiscent of a middle age prison. A skylight above her allowed the girl to deduce that it was night time. The eerie glow of the blue light pierced the windowless opening and reflected off of the black and white tiles that seemed to make up everything here. When she tried to move not only did the pain in her chest immediately halt her movement but something else; chains.

Emerald eyes widened and her head snapped up, causing the girl to wince in the sudden head rush, and became aware that chains were holding her to the wall. The Villain was constrained in a way that her hands were chained above her head and crossed at the wrist. Her legs were free, though they were left in a spread position she couldn't help but notice. Tugging at the restraints proved pointless as despite their slightly rusted appearance the links were too strong for her to break. This, combined with her injuries, made a very compelling point that she was going nowhere at least until her strength came back.

At the appearance of another person a low, grudging chortle sounded from her throat. It was ironic that exactly one year ago she had also restrained the currently nude girl in front of her in much the same position. '_Wait what!'_ The emerald Villain' eyes shot open so wide that the possibility of them falling out was not impossible. In front of her stood the famous Black Rock Shooter who wore an amused smirk and nothing else. The Hero' usual twin-tails were let down, allowing her midnight black hair to fall to the girl' calves. The glow of the moon outlined the girl' curves and reflected off Black Rock' alabaster skin, covering the girl in her late teens in a faint blue aura. The effect was not lost on the girl' hair either, it highlighted the usually ink black hair to a soft black. Her captor' modest breasts were capped with pink nipples that were standing at attention in the cold air. The captive Villain couldn't help but notice that the Hero' pubic region was also trimmed into a narrow strip of thin, faintly blue hair. These things combined had awoken Dead Master' senses to full life.

Something the captive hadn't noticed before is that there was a six inch, straight edge, one sided knife off to her left and was laying on the tiled floor next to her captor' foot. Her glance didn't go unnoticed however and the blue eyed girl grinned wider. She stepped over to the knife and slid the crimson bringing object out of its' sheath and approached her captive slowly. The slap of the girl' nude foot against the hard tile was the only sound that could be heard. The shock of seeing her long time rival in such a state had not yet given way to rational reasoning, so all the captive could do was hang her mouth. She was so shocked the girl didn't even remember to pull her legs together. This allowed Black Rock to snake her way in between the long slender limbs and squat down at the knees.

Seeing this chased away the chill of shock with an inferno to her cheeks, though she quickly fought it back. The small slit of tight pink flesh that was the Hero' most sensitive region, stood out prominently against the slightly scarred pale skin. A flicker of regret passed in cold emerald eyes when they saw the girl in front of her wince and clutch at the wounded shoulder. Again the fluster of the girl in front of her did not go unnoticed by the Hero. The gleaming spark in the ice like eyes put a stab of fear in the Villain' already wounded chest. What scared her even more were the possible reasons the Hero was currently dressed in the same fashion as the day she were born.

Black Rock quickly flicked her wrist down and sliced the V-neck shirt open. Despite herself Dead Master jumped and tried to pull her legs together to hide the now exposed flesh. Black Rock' position however, on her knees between Dead Master' legs, prevented her from doing so. Frustration shown on the Hero' countenance while she inspected the small slice on the girl' navel. She did not want to harm her precious captive, yet. A large drop of blood made its' way towards the hem of Dead Master' calf length shorts. The Captor impeded the flow with her tongue and slowly licked up the small wound, savoring the bittersweet copper taste.

Black Rock smirked at the confused expression and moved up to claim her rival' lips in a domineering kiss. At the girl' gasp the Hero forced the small bit of blood into her mouth, forcing the girl to taste her own life giving liquid. This also allowed the smaller girl to explore her captive' mouth and twirled her tongue with the other' in a sort of bloody ballet. Dead Master tasted like Black Rock had imagined. A sort of serene, rain like taste mixed with biting spice.

Breaking the kiss, Black Rock pulled back and examined her captive with a satisfied smile. Her captive was breathing slightly heavily and a rather cute blush stained the normally pale skin. Her lips were still a bit puckered as if asking for more, and Black Rock did plan to do so eventually. These things combined with the girl' head being slightly bent down and a lost look of pleasure in clouded emerald eyes; made a genuine smile cross the girl' lips.

However the smile was quickly wiped away from the girl' countenance in favor of an emotionless mask. Moving her unarmed hand forward, Black Rock split open the V-neck shirt exposing the ample flesh of the emerald warrior' breasts. However Dead Master seemed to have also regained her senses in this time and pulled her legs up as far she could to cover herself. Though Black rock' position between her legs did not allow her to pull them up as far as she would have liked, it still helped a little. The girl also turned her head away in shame and fear.

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this." _The emerald eyed girl thought as she winced. Pulling her legs up had opened the wound on her shoulder and this caused some blood to travel with gravity as well. The azure eyed girl grabbed her captive' legs and forced them down with a sadistic smirk. The look was short lived as she winced at the pain in her own shoulder, her wound had only closed hours beforehand.

The captor decided to ignore it for now and bent forward again. She ran her tongue on the slightly heated skin of her captive and licked away the blood from the now slightly open slash mark. The girl swallowed down the crimson, life giving liquid. With a satisfied smirk the azure captor slid her hands to the button of her captive' calf length black shorts. This is when the emerald began to really fight. She thrashed her legs but Black Rock being in between them proved that she could get to her that way. At least not without completely splitting open her wound again and the possibility of bleeding out was not impossible. The Villain was weak, almost four times weaker than normal. She was already light-headed and was struggling to focus on one thing and her vision was blurred from the slash on her forehead.

By this time she had been so lost on trying to concentrate that the emerald villain didn't notice that her shorts had been removed. Black Rock had already sliced her shirt completely off and was currently moving towards her chest, with her mouth. Glowing cold emerald eyes shot open and were flung to the ceiling. The resulting head rush from the combination of movement and the jolts of pleasure spreading through her body had left her vision even more disoriented.

The captor licked, sucked, and bit on her captive' nipples – mostly bit. The azure eyed girl had discarded her blade in favor of massaging up and down creamy white thighs. Though Dead Master did have some scars on her upper body – all coming from the one currently abusing her by now red, raw and slightly overly sensitive nipples – her lower body was unmarred. Due to the fact that not a single being could compare to either of the girls in strength or combat experience, all of the scars on the black haired captor also only came from the emerald eyed warrior.

Said warrior jolted every time the other girl got near her black lace panties which by now were _very _wet. These sensations had never been bestowed upon the girl and the fact that they were coming from the person she had secretly lusted for, for years made them all the better. Though she hadn't wanted it to happen in this particular context.

The ice blue eyed girl withdrew from her aching nipples and again observed her captive with a satisfied smirk. Many bite marks, some bleeding which she happily licked up the crimson liquid, now done her ample breasts. Her nipples were very red and anymore attention to them would surely hurt. With that thought her satisfied smirk turned malicious. Black Rock placed the thumb and forefinger both hands on both nipples and gave them a hard pinch. This had the desired effect on her captive as she cried out and screwed her eyes shut to bay the tears.

" _I will not let you see me cry, no matter how much what you are doing to me hurts. In both body and mind" _This resolution was tested when the black haired Hero grabbed the blade and placed it against the Villain' nipple. Said Villain jolted again from the cold tough on her very heated flesh. Black Rock turned the blade so that the sharp edge was placed against the red flesh and applied a very small amount of pressure. Not enough to pierce anywhere else but due to the nipples hardened state a small cut had formed. She began to drag the blade down very slowly until it reached the hem of her captives panties.

The blue eyed warrior leaned forward again and engulfed the wounded nipple into her hot cavern and sucked the blood out. She relished the taste of the liquid that gave her captive life and moaned very slightly. Her own desire had grown to incredible heights and the liquid fire flowing down her thighs was a testament to that. But that would have to wait until after she was done.

The captor applied a bit more pressure and cut the fabric guarding her rival' treasure. She quickly discarded the weapon and brought her left hand up to pinch and torture the abandoned nipple her mouth had just been on. While her right hand cupped the emerald eyed girl' most sensitive region, which was neatly trimmed with only wispy, light green hair remaining. Black Rock spread the petals of her captive' flower with her index and ring fingers, watching the girl' face all the while, and slowly slid her middle finger inside. The emerald warrior' expression turned from agony to one of anticipation. When Black Rock was met with resistance a smile formed on her countenance that would scare even the devil himself.

Black Rock pulled her finger away from the girl' hymen until barely the tip was inside. She stroked Dead Master' slit and occasionally gave a a brutal pinch to her hardened bundle on nerves. When she was satisfied that the flesh was sufficiently red and even more sensitive, Black Rock placed her index finger back at the entrance. Only this time instead of entering all the way she placed only the tip inside then pushed the tip of her middle finger inside as well. Dead Master jolted once again at this and her whole body tensed at what was to come. But oh it couldn't be that easy for her could it? The smile her black haired rival had expressed was far to evil. Black Rock poised her ring finger at the entrance to her lower lips as well.

The captor bit down on her non cut nipple – the pain in that one had started to ebb away seeing as how that one had been left alone – and shoved all three fingers deep inside her rival. The shock of the pain from both places at once had caught Dead Master off guard and she couldn't restrain the agonized cry that escaped her throat. It hurt so much she was blinded for a few moments, or it could have been her eyes had rolled so far into the back of her head the nerves disconnected. The pounding in her head and the blinding pain in her crotch made Dead Master feel like she wanted to die.

Black Rock let go the nipple and pulled her fingers out of the wet cavern, they were covered in blood and vaginal juices, and placed the appendages inside her mouth. She licked and sucked the liquids off and smirked. It seems Dead Master had blacked out from pain. _"Didn't know you were that weak"_ Black Rock thought with a smirk. She decided to finish her fun and took up the blade in her hand and stabbed her rival' stomach. The action had a form of finality to it, it was the end.

* * *

><p>After dressing herself and making her way to the outskirts of the dilapidated city, the crossed the one person she did not want to see. In front of her was Black Rock Shooter perched on a broken cross and glaring directly at what she was holding. Dead Master' scythe. <em>"Damn!" <em>The Black Rock holding Dead Master' scythe turned and fled but the other one was faster and flash stepped in front of her and quickly pointed the tip of her sword at he throat and glared. _"Guess I gotta give it up_" The scythe holding Black Rock jumped back and shimmered into her true form.

The person now had the appearance of a girl in her twenties. She had on her top half a black bra and black hair that was strung over her shoulders and so long it almost seemed to be a coat at first glance. On her bottom half is a pair of short shorts, much like Black Rock', and knee length combat boots that rose the girl three inches taller. In her left hand was a large, red tinted sword that was almost as big as she was. In her right was Dead Master' scythe. The Fake Black Rock Shooter only smirked at the expression of shock on the other girl' face.

Black Gold Saw.

When Black Rock tried to attack the older warrior her smirk only grew and proceeded to launch the scythe at her younger opponent. Black Rock caught the weapon and glanced worriedly at the sight of blood on it. This momentary distraction allowed Black Gold to flash step beside her black haired warrior rival and place a clawed hand on on her shoulder and whispered "You better go check on your Little Bird." Then flash stepped away into the fog that had arrived.

She stayed close enough to witness the expression of shear furry on Black Rock' countenance. _"What did she do to her?" _A thousand possibilities ran through her mind and each one of them made the inferno of anger boil higher and hotter. Staying close to watch turned out to be a mistake when Black Rock' left eye flamed to life brighter than ever before and the entire area became heavy with the aura of pure power she exuded. It was making Black Gold sweat it was so powerful. The aura of anger and promised revenge was not missed either.

The heavy atmosphere left with Black Rock as she flash stepped away and raced to find her beloved rival. Said beloved' scythe still tight in her grip. Black Rock raced faster and faster to where she could sense her secret love, she couldn't help but notice that, that presence was rapidly fading. She gripped the scythe harder and her face contorted into even more anger,

"_NO ONE hurts my Yomi!_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **A/N I tried to make the paragraphs longer. My apologies for not updating faster but I kinda recently acquired Persona 3 and it's been taking up my free time. I'm pretty sure that the chapters are getting longer so that kinda makes up for it . . . right?

Enjoy

* * *

><p>On a hill over looking the city, sat a girl with emerald green eyes and shoulder length black hair. It is night time and the normally beautiful view was only augmented by the sight of the glowing city lights, making it look like a utopia. The ink black of the sky was accompanied by millions of bright dots that scientists call stars. One giant spotlight in the sky rained over all of them. The brilliant blue moon seemed to bestow a light blue hue to everything it touched. The girl was hugging her knees and had her head buried in her light blue school skirt. Sounds of sobs could be heard escaping through the fabric from the heartbroken girl's throat. <em>"Idiot. How could you even think for a second she would . . .? Idiot"<em> The girl chided herself. These constant thoughts only made the events that just occurred even more real. This also only caused the black haired girl' heart to break even more.

The girl is named Takanashi Yomi. She is of slightly above average height for a girl. Her figure is neither athletic – though she does play volleyball sometimes – nor unhealthy. She is slim but not skinny and her muscles are toned and firm. Her dark black hair contrasts perfectly with the completely unmarred and silky smooth pale skin. The reason for her tears was held in her hand, a note from her long time crush kuroi Mato. On the outside it read, "Don't read me until ten PM on Friday at the top of our hill."

At first Yomi was thrilled to find the note placed in her locker. Although she found it peculiar that it was a gold star that adorned the outside rather than the white one Mato wears all the time; she paid it no mind. What this note could contain could bring Yomi untold happiness. Too bad it only brought heart crushing pain. The black haired girl was confused when she got to the hill and there was nobody there. That should have been her first clue that the note was not a good one. Again, the girl ignored the abnormal events and proceeded to sit on the wooden bench to await her love' arrival. She did get there just as the sun was setting after all – just after five o' clock – so maybe Mato intended to get there when Yomi was supposed to read it.

The bright orange sun turned to a glowing blue moon and Mato had never shown up. Contacting the girl proved fruitless as she was still at basketball practice, Yomi gave up trying by seven-thirty. She had tried contacting Mato' friend Yuu to see if maybe the black haired girl had forgotten her phone. Yuu had said that this was not true. That really hurt. When the time had come to read the note and Mato still hadn't yet shown up she decided that Mato wasn't coming. This had already saddened the girl but the sadness could never compare to what was to come . . .

xxx

Mato was sitting at her computer, aimlessly surfing the internet waiting for it to come time for to sleep, it was only ten PM. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had plans to meet with Yomi to go shopping. The thought of her secret love never failed to bring a small smile to her lips. When the girl' phone vibrated and she checked her messages, she was surprised. Yomi had text-ed her five times while she was at practice and all of them had the same message, "_Where are you?"_ Naturally Mato was confused, what did Yomi mean by that?

The text Mato had just received was from Yuu however, _"That was really cold what you did to Yomi. I thought you were her friend, but you just stand her up with no excuse? What the hell?"_

What in the world was Yuu talking about? It shocked Mato that Yuu had actually cursed considering she didn't like doing so. _"What re you talking about Yuu? I have plans with Yomi tomorrow, not tonight."_

"_Then why did Yomi text me at practice asking if you were coming to the hill after we were done?" _

"_What? Why would she do that? We never set up to go there today." _Mato was getting really confused but also very worried. If Yomi had assumed that they were going to meet and she hadn't come, then that would mean . . . Mato' eyes widened and sent a quick text to Yuu, _"I'm going to meet Yomi."_ and rushed out the door to her bike.

Thoughts, assumptions, and worst case scenarios ran through the short haired girl' head.

"_What if Yomi doesn't listen to me?" _

"_What if she is hurt and gets mad?" _

"_What if she is crying?" _

"_What if doesn't want to see me again?"_

"_What if, what if, what if . . ."_

Mato hated that phrase. It meant things were out of her control and that she didn't know what was going to happen. She especially hated it because now it had to do with possibly harming her best friend. Too bad "hurt" didn't even begin to describe the state she discovered Yomi in when she finally got to the hill. The black haired girl was curled into a ball, hugging her knees for dear life and her face buried into her knees. Crushed sobs that tore at Mato' heart to an unbearable degree escaped the cloth covered lips.

Mato' heavy breathing alerted Yomi to the other' presence. When hurting emerald met pained azure, there was only silence. It seemed as though that even the insects could detect the heavy atmosphere. When it seemed that minutes had gone by – but it actually only thirty seconds – Mato whispered, "Yomi . . ." Without even realizing what she was doing, Yomi stormed up and smacked Mato across the cheek.

The short haired girl didn't even register the pain. Now that she had a close look at Yomi' tear stained face and into her eyes. She could tell that they were far more than hurting. They were crushed – broken even. When Yomi spoke not only was her voice trembling but her whole body as well from holding back sobs longe enough to speak. "How could you . . ." Yomi began but was cut off when she failed to hold back a sob that wracked her body.

"How could you do that to me!" The broken girl screamed, "How could you take my heart and rip it up like it was worthless? Do I mean absolutely nothing to you Mato? I mean only as a friend am I that worthless? " Yomi was cut off again when her throat had tighten and sobs again overtook her frame. Tears streamed down her already tear stained face as she pushed Mato out of the way and ran to the stairs.

The sobbing girl was halted however when a hand had gripped her wrist and Mato spun her around so that she could face the taller girl. "Yomi, please listen to me I don't know what you're talking about!" The shorter girl' face had contorted from pained to tortured as she listened to Yomi' broken speech. Yomi only reacted by smacking the girl again. She didn't want to hear lies. The force of the strike had broken the younger girl' grip on her wrist and she turned again to escape, only taking a few steps when Mato' desperate cry halted her, "Aishiteru!"

No. She had to have heard wrong. Yomi turned slowly on her heal to meet the the girl' eyes. Mato was standing with her hands clutched to her chest over her heart. Tears fell from those beautiful, always warm blue eyes. The shining azure locked onto shocked and disbelieving emerald and she this time whispered, "Aishiteru, Yomi."

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter rushed faster and faster through the dilapidated city towards the building that held the currently fading life force of Dead Master. The young woman was griping the scythe that belonged to said Villain. When the Hero spotted the structure she looked for the fastest entry point. The skylight seemed to be the best.<p>

Dropping through the opening and landing on one of a jutting walkway near the top, Black Rock was hit with a sense of nostalgia. She and Dead Master had battled quite a few times here. The building was of ancient design. Bars crisscrossing for the windows and tiles made up everything else. Each floor had two jutting walkways about ten feet long on either side, the floors went on until one could barely couldn't see the bottom. This was also the place the Villain had brought her the one and only time she had been captured. The Hero scanned the floors and listened for any sound. A stain of red caught her eye among the myriad of black, white, and green.

Black Rock narrowed her eyes and jumped down to the red stained floor, and recoiled from the sight so much that she had almost fallen off. She took her arm away from covering her mouth and eyes and nearly cried. Dead Master was chained up – her arms crossed above her head which had a red slash scar – which was lulling back. This exposed the girl' neck which previously was unmarred and a delicate pale, now adorned several bruises and some bloody bite marks. Her chest area told the same story except the left side was noticeably worse. The nipple bright red and cut, obviously abused with a trail of blood stooping at just under the breast. What did make the Hero shed a tear however was the lower part. The emerald' most sensitive region was also bright red, raw, and bleeding. This much blood didn't come from just breaking the hymen though, further inspection showed that the soft flesh was also brutally torn. A very long and relatively deep slash wound ran from the top side of her right hip, over the less abused breast and ended at the left collar bone.

Black Rock felt the sadness and pain turn into an inferno of fury that Black Gold Saw would ever even _dare_ to touch her secret love this way. To even _think_ of doing something so vile and desecrating to the body of the girl she loved. Black Rock quickly packed away this fury however, raising her power would surely harm the girl. Instead the Hero very gently removed the knife from the emerald' stomach and dug into the pouch she kept on the side of her belts for gauze dressings. She didn't have any disinfectants with her but wrapping the wound would have to do until she took the girl home. After finding the wrap she also broke the chains and cradled the older girl with one arm by supporting her back and began wrapping from the stomach up.

Dead Master stirred and opened her eyes. Who was touching her? Who' body was she laying on? When her eyes focused she saw a familiar silver star on the person' back. Fear shot through her body and reacted as subtly as she could, not wanting to alert her rapist that she was awake. She was still incredibly weak – even more so then before in fact – but still found the strength to fumble for the knife no longer in her body. When her fingers wrapped around the hilt, her attacker noticed she had awoken and pulled back to examine her. Immediately reacting as fast as she could, the broken girl plunged the weapon into the closest spot she could. Which happened to be black Rock' left shoulder.

Said Hero recoiled and jumped away, dropping Dead Master as she did. Confusion, betrayal, and anger dominated her countenance for a split second. Until she watched the emerald eyed girl crouch into the wall, almost as if she were cowering or afraid. Realization came to Black Rock when she remembered that Black Gold Saw had originally been disguised as herself.

Dead Master thinks that she had been the one to rape her.

The Hero' lip unconsciously curled at the disgusting thought of violating the beautiful body of her love. However she didn't have time to think much as the emerald launched herself at the Hero, ignoring the blood that splattered through the unfinished wrappings by tearing open her wound. Black Rock dodged to the side but was unprepared for the ferocity of Dead Master' fear – and obvious anger – of her. The older warrior switched the knife to her left hand and slashed to the side, cutting Black Rock' side over another scar creating an 'X'.

Dead Master turned and prepared to strike again when the pain of so many wounds – and the still blinding throbbing from between her legs – became to much and she cried out, dropping to knees. She had expected an attack to come from Black Rock but none came. With the commotion gone, only silence could be heard except for a very unfamiliar _drip, drip_ sound. When the emerald looked up, her eyes widened. Black Rock was – like so many times before – held out her hand. However this time was different, the hand was bare. The azure had taken off her trademark gloves and was the girl was truly baring herself to her. This was not what had shocked dead Master so much though.

Those beautiful, cold azure eyes she loved so much, were now filled with an unbearable pain as Black Rock Shooter silently cried . . .


End file.
